Labeled
by sydcoshow
Summary: What Galinda says is true, and she doesn't mean to, but she hurts Elphaba. Oneshot.


**AN: This is my first oneshot. I decided to focus around my favourite misunderstood green girl. The one and only Elphaba Thropp of the Thropp Third Descendents. **

**And what's a Wicked fanfiction without the ever so bubbly, blonde Galinda Arduenna Upland of the Upper Uplands? Just a little thing I threw together.**

**Disclaimer: Many people own Wicked, but unfortunately I am not one of them. **

Elphaba Thropp fumbled through her navy blue messenger bag for the room key with her right hand, and balanced a heavy stack of yellowing, aging books in the crook of her left elbow. As a few books began to slide, she exasperatedly rapped on the peeling white door, hoping her perky roommate Galinda Upland would be inside. There was no response for a moment, then the door slowly creaked open, leaving exactly enough space for a perfectly coiffed blonde head to peer outside, her blue eyes wildly darting from side to side, widened as if she was in fear of something.

Galinda's manicured hand immediately shot out and tugged at the frayed sleeve of Elphaba's black frock, causing her to drop the books and trip into the room. "What the Oz, Galinda?" Elphaba exclaimed bewilderedly, the steady pace of her heart quickening.

Galinda slammed the door quickly behind her, pushing the books inside with her foot. As the door shut with a loud _slam_, Galinda froze and swore under her breath. Elphaba bit her lip to conceal the laughter that was about to burst out of her. The hem of Galinda's expensive, pink taffeta dress was caught in the door.

"Elphie!" Galinda shrieked. Elphaba snorted. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Doubling over in hysterical laughter, she took in the full sight of Galinda furiously pulling at her dress. "Oh my Oz, this was one of my most beautificatious Gilikinese designer dresses! Help, Elphie!" Galinda yelled, cursing as she attempted to move forwards.

"Not like you were ever going to wear it again." Elphaba remarked. She barely tolerated the pestering nickname Galinda had given her and usually ignored it. Though she knew she could have just opened the door, Elphaba wanted the satisfaction of cutting up the outrageous dress Galinda currently wore. She picked up a pair of scissors and headed towards her.

A few moments later, there were pink scraps of taffeta surrounding the door. Galinda had changed into an icy, blue silk dress and was completely free from the door, and Elphaba had gathered all her books and crouched down to shelve them on the small, wooden bookshelf that had been built beside her dresser. "Mind explaining what happened when I knocked?" Elphaba asked Galinda without taking her eyes off the pile of textbooks next to her. _Galinda could be such a ditz sometimes. _

"I have gigantific news nobody else can hear about. It's uber, super, top secret. You're the only one that can hear." Galinda responded, bouncing around the room. Elphaba arched an eyebrow, prepared to hear about a ridiculous line of makeup or some stupid hats Galinda had seen at the mall. "The scandalacious Fiyero Tiggular is going to be here! Here, at Shiz!" Galinda emitted a squeal that would have broken the windows if they hadn't been magicked and were vulnerable to damage.

Elphaba sighed heavily, turning to face Galinda. _Oz-damnit, it was just another boy_. "And this Fiyero boy is different from the others in which way? All the boys are boring and shallow here, anyways."

"Elphie, he's a Prince. From the Vinkus area." Galinda enunciated as if she were speaking to a young child. Elphaba clearly didn't care. _Elphaba can be so difficult at times_, Galinda thought, flipping madly through a pile of OZ Weekly magazines on her bed. She eventually found the article she was looking for. "See, a direct quote from him! _I don't have to work hard to look this good._ Oh, isn't that just so dreamalicious?" Her mascara-coated eyelashes fluttered wildly as she stared lovingly into the pull-out-poster eyes of Fiyero. She carefully tore it out of the magazine and hurried to put it up. "Oh, Fiyero." She said dreamily, taping it up. "You _will_ love me."

"All right, so he's boring and shallow, plus he has a big ego. That's just _so dreamalicious_." Elphaba mocked Galinda's words. And Galinda nodded, oblivious to the fact Elphaba had added her usual touch of sarcasm.

"So why did you tell me and not Pfannee and Shen-Shen?" Elphaba spoke of Galinda's snobby, popular friends, returning to the bookshelf and placing _Animal and animal History _next to _Accuracy of Sorcery. _

"They would probably steal him away from me. And Elphie, no offense, but it's just- you're not interested in _any_ boys, and you're not into dating." Galinda stated. "All you do is study and read, anyways. Her truthful but painful words echoed around the wallpapered walls of the dormitory room. Galinda hadn't meant it as an insult, but it had hurt Elphaba.

Elphaba had been labeled immediately, ever since she had been born. From _useless green pat of butter _to insults that ranged from _artichoke _and _green bean _to _the Witch. _And now she was being labeled again, by the roommate she had been proud to call her best friend. "Yeah," she said softly, plastering a fake smile on her face.

But inside, she was burning.


End file.
